New Super Mario 64 3D
New Super Mario 64 3D is a new game in the Super Mario franchise and the sequel to Super Mario 64 ''and Super Mario 64 DS. However, this isn't a remake of the original one, but a whole new game with new levels, modes and characters, but it also features some elements from previous installments. The game is for Nintendo 3DS and it is in development by Fantasy Factory. Story Mario gets an invation from Peach for cake at the castle. He calls some of his friends to go to the castle. When Mario, Luigi and Wario arrive, they see Peach waving in front of the castle. They all go inside. After that, Toad is seen gardening. Moments later, he hears the heroes scream inside the castle. He decides to take a look. When he opens the door, nobody is seen. It's completely quiet. After looking around, Toad finds a mysterious letter. It's from Bowser! It says that Bowser took revenge on Mario and his friends by creating new worlds inside the paintings again, and that he kidnapped all heroes! Toad is shocked, but decides to start a new adventure on his own. He jumps into the first painting. 'Here we go!' After Toad cleared some levels, a painting with Mario's head on it is available. After jumping into it, Toad finds himself in a cosmic, dark world. Toad is starting to get scared, and suddenly, Cosmic Mario appears. After beating him, he reveals a key with a big ''M on it. Back in the castle, Toad tries the key on many doors, until it finally fits into one. Mario jumps out! Toad is surprised and falls. The duo has to laugh. more coming soon... Gameplay The gameplay is somewhat similair to Super Mario 64 DS. Again, the hub of the game is Peach's Castle. The game features the same rooms, only with some new ones and different paintings (thus new levels). However, there are some differences. More cutscenes appear, after a key is obtained or a new room is discovered for example. Also, the Life Meter from previous installments doesn't reappear, but the one from Super Mario Galaxy does. Also, the Life Meter can't be filled with coins anymore, but with special Life Mushrooms. Caps do reappear, but are less common than it's predecessor. All characters have different stats and each one has a Special Ability, such as the Super Somersault or the Star Spin. Controls Characters New Super Mario 64 3D will include 6 heroes, which of 3 are new to the series. Each character has its own stats, and has its own Special Ability. Also, if a player picks up a Power Flower, the effect will be different for each character. Power-Ups Standard Power Flower The Power Flower makes a reappearance into the series. Like in previous installments, its effect is different on each character. However, all efects are only for a short time. Category:Fantasy Factory Category:Mario Games Category:Super Mario Games Category:Super Mario 64 Games Category:Games by T0M.V.12 Category:Platforming Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games